Sabrina, Salem, Chloe, Harvey, Pi, and Gem say what they think of each
by King of Crows
Summary: Sabrina, Salem, Chloe, Harvey, Pi, and Gem say what they think of each other.
1. Sabrina

**Sabrina, Salem, Chloe, Harvey, Pi, and Gem say what they think of each other.**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

 **Chapter 1 – Sabrina**

Hello, my name is Sabrina Spellman. I have a secret; I am a half-witch. Among my mortal friends, only Chloe knows my secret. Here's what I think about my friends and my rival Gemini Stone.

 **Salem:**

He is my best wizard friend and my pet. We spent a lot of adventures together and he is always here for me. He loves magic too much and is manipulative, but he is really a nice cat. He's also funny a lot of time.

 **Chloe:**

She is my best mortal friend. Not only she's not afraid to learn I am a witch, but she appreciates it. She always has my and she is the only once that I can trust with revealing my secret. Harvey and Pi may freak out if they learn I am a witch. Also, Chloe helps me not getting expected. She's my voice of reason and more mature than me, but she really enjoys magic, which is uncommon for mortals as most of them may burn me out of fear.

 **Harvey:**

He's my boyfriend, but if he knew I am a witch, he would definitively freak out.

He also never remarks it when I do magic on him.

 **Pi:**

He is a genius, but he seems to lose it sometimes. If he learns I am a witch, he may freak out, but also, he might tell about me to everybody and ask to perform tests on me.

 **Gem:**

She has a very big ego and thinks she's better than us because she is rich. If she know I was a witch, she would either freak out or because super jealous.


	2. Chloe

**Chapter 2: Chloe**

Hello! I am Chloe Flan, Sabrina's best friend. I am the only mortal friend she trusted with her secret. However, if she didn't tell me about it, I might have figured it myself, unlike Harvey.

 **Sabrina:**

Me and Sabrina are very good friends; we have had many magical adventures together, even though I sometimes think she uses her magic too much. She may think she's a weirdo, but she isn't, she's just different and I like her that way. She may not like the fact that's she's only a half-witch, but she at least, she will always be much ahead of me.

 **Salem:**

He's Sabrina's funny cat but I like his love for magic.

 **Harvey:**

It seems he would never recognize magic even if he sees it.

I think it's better like that, else he may freak out.

 **Pi:**

He's a friend but he is also a weirdo.

 **Gem:**

Poor her, she doesn't know that Sabrina has something she could only dream of: being a witch.


	3. Salem

**Chapter 3 – Salem**

 **Sabrina:**

She is my best friend ever, but she is sometimes irresponsible with her magic. Don't get me wrong, I love magic a lot, but I don't use it for everything. Hilda and Zelda, the cat wants some tuna!

 **Chloe:**

She's what Sabrina needed: a mortal confident who loves magic. It allows us to get supernatural fun sometimes.

 **Harvey:**

He can't realize Sabrina is performing magic even if she does it in his face, which is not a bad thing as I doubt he could stand it like Chloe.

 **Pi:**

He's Sabrina's weirdest friend.

 **Gem:**

Sabrina should turn her into a mouse and leave the rest for me.


	4. Harvey

**Chapter 4 – Harvey**

 **Sabrina:**

She is my best friend ever and I may have feelings for her. She is very cool and very nice, but I sometimes feel she's hiding something from me. I have witnessed many bizarre things in her presence but I guess they are just the fruit of my imagination.

 **Chloe:**

She is my best friend after Sabrina. She too is very nice and cool. Sometimes, I have the feeling she knows stuff about Sabrina that I don't.

 **Pi:**

He's my best male friend. He may sometimes go a bit far with his paranormal stories, but I do believe in him. I am like a big brother for him, he sees me as a reliable friend and as a protector.

 **Gem:**

She seems to like me, but I prefer Sabrina. I don't get why she always harasses Sabrina and Chloe instead of trying to be friends with them. They may not be rich, but they are very cool persons.


	5. Pi

**Chapter 5 – Pi**

 **Sabrina:**

This girl is hiding something from me and I want to find it.

 **Chloe:**

She doesn't seem to believe in paranormal stuff, but if Sabrina has a big secret, I bet Chloe knows about it.

 **Harvey:**

He is my best friend and like a big brother to me, even though we both have the same age. He continues to believe in me even when no one does and he always tried to protect me from bullies like Slugloaf.

 **Gemini:**

She looks like an evil witch.


	6. Gemini

**Chapter 6 – Gemini**

 **Sabrina:**

Not only she's a loser, but she's also a weirdo, and I want to find the source of her weirdness.

 **Chloe:**

Even though she has the chance to become a cool girl, she chooses to stick to Spellman and thus, remain a loser. She too finds me intolerable, maybe she's just jealous that I am rich.

 **Harvey:**

I won't let Sabrina take him away from me.

 **Pi:**

From which planet did this weird guy come?


End file.
